Naruto's Greatest Foe
by Lucifer Mortalis
Summary: A short, somewhat amusing story about Naruto and his greatest foe.


Naruto's Greatest Foe

By,

Relarius

Disclaimer: The idea for this fanfiction is mine. The rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto entered the empty room and instantly noticed that something was wrong. He was sure that the team meeting was supposed to be here and now, but there was no one in the room. "Sasuke! Sakura! I'm here! Where are you guys?" He called. When he got no response he began to search the room and the instant he got away from the door it slammed shut. "What the? Hey! Let me out of here!" Naruto screamed. He knew his gut had been right, something was very wrong here. He quickly ran to try and open the door but it was bolted from the outside. He tried to force it open next but to no avail, apparently someone was trying to seal him in here. He went to look for another exit. After seven minutes of hopelessly searching for a way out he gave up. "It's pointless," he sighed, "I guess I will just have to wait for someone to let me out. I just need patience."

Three minutes later he was once again rapidly searching for some sort of exit or a way to make contact with his friends on the outside. "When I get out of here I'll make you wish you hadn't messed with me! Believe it!" He yelled. Suddenly a small opening appeared in the ceiling, big enough so that he could see through it but too small to get through. Soon he could see three figures silhouetted by the sun. "You won't be making anyone pay and you won't be let out until you do what we tell you to." Came the first voice. Although it was muffled he could tell it wasn't a man's voice. Suddenly a box dropped through the hole.

He jumped back against the wall weary of any trick that might be involved. "It isn't going to kill you." Came the second voice. _This one definitely belongs to a man._ Naruto thought. He wasn't sure what it was they wanted but he wasn't about to show fear to his captors. He stepped back into the light. "What do you want?" He asked. There were a few seconds of hushed conversation as his captors talked amongst each other. "To help you. You must face what is in the box. It is for your own good." The first voice replied. _This must be a trap. If they wanted to help me then why did they lock me in here? _Naruto asked himself. "If you really wanted to help me you wouldn't have locked me in here in the first place!" Naruto called back.

His captors seemed to think this over for a minute. Then, "We'll be back in a minute. Don't open that box until we get back." Called the woman's voice again. _Ha! _Naruto thought. _They must have thought I was stupid not to __be able to see that. I bet they left to figure out what to do next. I had better be prepared. _So he sat down and waited. At least, he waited as long as he could which turned out to be once again about three minutes. Only this time he wasn't occupied with finding an exit. This time he wanted to know what was in the box.

_Maybe I should open and see what's inside. That way I might find out a bit about what it is they are planning._ He thought. So he reached for the box. Once again he felt that something was wrong. He looked around the room searching for its source and then looked back up the hole to see if there was anything extra suspicious up there. But there was nothing different about the room and then he noticed that it must be the box. _Something about this box just doesn't feel right. _He thought. _But if it is anything that could be dangerous to the village or my friends I have to see if I can do something to stop it._

He went over to a table at the far side of the room, pulled up a chair, and sat down. He slowly looked over the box trying to find out what it held within that gave him such a dark sense of foreboding. Finding nothing too suspicious he set the box gently down in front of him and slowly started to open it. Once he had the lid off he knew at once that it was worse than anything he had imagined. Its contents were straight from some of his worse nightmares.

Suddenly he sensed that he was being watched. He turned back to the hole to see all three silhouettes looking down at him. "So, you opened the box, huh?" Asked a new voice, the last of the three, also that of a man. "What is it you want from me?" Naruto asked. "We just want to help you," The woman's voice replied. "You know what must happen." Naruto pondered what he must have done to deserve this. _It isn't fair. _He thought. _This just isn't right._ "I won't do it! You can't make me!" He yelled. The first male voice was the one that spoke next. "Stop being such a big baby about it. You will do it or you will never leave this place." The voice sounded annoyed. "We will give you a minute to think about it. Then you must decide what is more important to you." Said the second male voice.

_I don't want to do it, but I must if I ever want to get out of here. When they get back I will tell them. _He decided. Even though it went against every fiber of his being he knew it was the only way. It wasn't long before his three captors came back. He finally knew who they were as well. He wondered why it had taken him so long to put the pieces together. "So what have you decided?" Asked the second male voice. Naruto straightened up and gave him his answer. "I will do it. It is the only way." "Good." Said the second male voice, belonging to a man he looked up to. Then from the first male, a good friend of his, nothing but a grunt. And finally from the female, the girl he loves, "Thank you Naruto, it really is for your own good."

He turned back to the table, went over to it, and sat down. The look on his face was that of a man headed toward certain death. He once again opened the box and looked inside. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Slowly, he reached inside, and took out the thing he feared most, and ate it. Suddenly the door burst open and the three came in to congratulate him. "You did it Naruto!" Cried Sakura. "Yes, very good." Praised Kakashi. Then from Sasuke there came a satisfied smirk. "It is about time. I can't believe that it took that much to make you eat broccoli." Sasuke commented. "Well it's horrible!" Complained Naruto. "But it's good for you." Said Sakura. "Doubt it." Grumbled Naruto. "Alright that's all well and good but can we get on with the real meeting? We are rather stressed for time here." Stressed Kakashi. "Alright! We are going to win this tournament!" Replied Naruto. "Believe it!"


End file.
